


Adam x R.W._.Y: Red Roses

by Kotei_13th_ghost



Series: Adam X R.W._.Y [3]
Category: R.W.B.Y
Genre: F/M, Trash is me, crack ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotei_13th_ghost/pseuds/Kotei_13th_ghost
Summary: This is the last drabble for this series and between Ruby and Adam using the canon of Red Sun over Beacon by Gleaming Onyx on fanfiction. I had originally planned on making this a platonic story, but ended up going this route. By the way Ruby is 18 at this point which is why there is no underage tag on this. Hope you enjoy also there will be some notes the bottom.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Adam Taurus
Series: Adam X R.W._.Y [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260797
Kudos: 20





	Adam x R.W._.Y: Red Roses

  
**Red Roses**

**Adam**

  
Adam was dead what life he had left was simply borrowed at this point. Why was this the case well that was simply Yang, her father, her uncle, perhaps team Jaune and his team, and perhaps a few others were going to kill him. Would it take all of them? Most likely, but then again he had never faced the Taiyang Xiao Long or Qrow Branwen. Perhaps if he was luck Blake and Weiss would help him or at least not join in. Why would they kill him? Well the answer to that was laying on his bare chest. Ruby Rose the leader of team R.W.A.Y  
Why would they kill him for her laying on him.... Well he was not the only one with nothing on. Last night had been a celebration of their victory. Ruby and him had even par took in some drinks. Despite their different, but various reasons to not drink. This perhaps should have been one... At the very least everyone else was still out of at someone else's dorm room. He was pretty sure he saw Jaune and his partner leaving alone themselves. That however was not the current issue what was would be the fact that Ruby was starting to wake up. Adam suddenly felt another fear begin to take hold. How would she react to this?  
  


**Ruby**

  
Ruby was sore, a bit hungover, uncertain as to what happened, a scared that something bad might happen. At the same time... She felt good, warm, and safe in the arms of Adam her team mate, Weiss' partner and someone who had helped her through one of the worst moments of her life and equally done so many horrible things that she should not feel safe around him ever.  
But she did feel safe around him and he was part of her team and one of her friends. Although now she was not sure if he was just a friend. Both of them are naked in the same bed with not even a blanket separating them. Despite Yang and her father's best efforts she knew what that most likely meant, that and the soreness she was feeling in her lower body. She was annoyed that she had lost something so special while drunk. At least it was with someone she knew... Did it mean anything to him? Did it mean anything to her?   
Ruby could not lie she kind of hoped it did, while Adam was far from perfect she had no reason to talk either. Then Ruby stiffened, he just took a heavy breath. She could hear his heartbeat it felt so comforting... she could just fall back asleep.. NO NOW IS NOT THE TIME!  
Oh Oum this going to be super awkward.

**Both**

Ruby and Adam opened their eyes and looked at each other both of them wanting to say something and at the same time not knowing what they could or should say. Ruby would be the first to brake the silence. "Sorry." Ruby looked down while Adam looked confused.   
"Why are you sorry?" 

"Th-this is not how you probably wanted to wake up in the morning. With me on top of you."

  
"Ruby if anyone should be sorry it would be me for taking another part of your innocence." It was Adam's turn to look away. 

  
"Adam you may not be the best person in the world, but you are still someone I care for and I have to say that I'm glad that it was you to who.." Ruby cut herself off blushing so red even her cape looked dull. "I mean I'm glad it was someone I know and trust then someone I don't know."

  
Adam could not believe what he just heard. She was glad that he was the one, no that could not be true she even corrected herself. But she also had the face that always showed when she tried to cover up something she did not mean to say out loud. "Ruby if I were to tell you that I was happy to be to have been with you. To have that honor, what would you say to that." Adam was not a man who felt many things, but what he felt now was something he hoped he could continue to feel. Even if he didn't deserve it. 

  
Ruby was silent for a few minutes trying to decide if what she heard was real or and then how she felt about it until the decision was made for her when she saw how Adam was almost falling further into sorrow. "I don't know, but what I do know is that I liked it as well and would like to see how far this can go. If that's what you want?"

Adam looked back to Ruby with a small smile that grew bigger as her own smile spread across her face. Until they both realized something. "Yang is going to kill us."

**Author's Note:**

> For those who enjoyed both this and the first two this will not be the last time a do anything with these ships. My shipyard children collection will be featuring them and of course some children of said characters. Looking at you Heather and Lovedragon. Same goes for those any Adam x Ruby fans.


End file.
